Bubble Tea
What is Bubble Tea? Bubble Tea is the catch-all name for endless unusual names of this drink such as: tapioca pearl drink, tapioca ball drink, pearl shake, pearl tea, black pearl tea, big pearl, boba tea, boba ice tea, boba nai cha, milk tea, bubble drink, zhen zhu nai cha, momi, momi milk tea, QQ, BBT, PT, and possibly many other names. This drink is far from the plain-looking tea that you are generally familiar with and it is hard to explain to the uninitiated. It is non-alcoholic and non-carbonated. The tea is sweet, though it has less sugar than a typical soft drink. There are a huge variety of flavors to try, depending on the tea house or stand you visit. The drink is usually a mix of tea, milk, sugar, and giant black tapioca balls. The "bubble" refers to the foam created by shaking the freshly brewed tea with ice (the drink must always be shaken and not stirred). For the first-timers, ordering a Bubble Tea can be an event. The tea is likely to be in pastel colors of pink, green or yellow. The unique ingredient of Bubble Tea is the tapioca pearls . About the size of pearls or small marbles, they have a consistency like gummy candy (soft and chewy). Being heavier than the drink they tend to always stay near the bottom of the glass. These drinks are usually served in large see-through plastic containers with an extra-wide straw to sip these jumbo pearls. Just sucking on the translucent straw creates a show, with pearls floating up in succession. Children like to blow the balls out from the straw to shoot at targets or at each other. Some people find the tapioca balls bizarre and repelling. If you try it and like it - you'll crave the drink and never look at coffee the same way again! The Bubble Tea craze has been huge in Taiwan, and other parts of Southeast Asia for the last 15 years. In fact, Bubble Tea has taken Taiwan by storm over the past decade. The drink originally started as a childhood treat in Taiwan in the late 1980's at small tea stands in front of the schoolhouses. Teenagers and elementary school children looked forward to their after school tea. Tapioca pearls are made mostly from tapioca starch. Tapioca starch is starch made from tapioca or bitter-cassava plant, sometimes called manioca or yuca in some parts of the world. The bitter-cassava plant is native to South America and was introduced into Asia sometime during the 19th century. Someone came up with the idea of adding tapioca pearls as a bit of novelty, and the idea spread. This created a new fad of adding tapioca pearls into the children's favorite tea drinks. Bubble tea can be made at home, but preparing tapioca pearls can be quite labor intensive as the tapioca pearls must be consumed immediately to maintain freshness and not lose their soft gummy texture. It's easier to skip making it yourself and head down to the various Bubble Tea shops which have sprung up. ' ' ---- Classic Bubble Tea Recipe - How To Make Bubble Tea Recipe Type: Beverage, Tea Yields: 1 (16-ounce) drink Prep time: 5 minCook time: 30 min (Tapioca Pearls Cooking) ' Ingredients:' 1/2 cup chilled, cooked large tapioca pearls (if substituting smaller tapioca, use 1/3 cup)* 1 cup crushed ice 1 cup very strong chilled black tea (or orange pekoe tea or Lichee tea) 1 cup milk or to taste Honey or granulated sugar to taste * See How To Cook Tapioca Pearls below. Preparation: Place the pearls in a large parfait glass. Combine all remaining ingredients in a cocktail shaker, and shake vigorously until the mixture is frothy. Pour into the glass, and serve with extra-thick straws. Yields one (16-ounce) drink. ---- How To Cook Tapioca Pearls: Ingredients: 6 to 8 cups water (the ration is a minimum 7:1 water to tapioca pearls) 1 cup tapioca pearls Preparation: In a large pot (Make sure the pot is big enough so boiling tapioca water will not spill over) over high heat, add water and bring to a boil. Slowly stir in the tapioca pearls so that they do not stick together (after 1 minute, the tapioca pearls should float). Reduce heat to medium and let boil, covered, for approximately 15 minutes; turn the heat off and let the tapioca pearls site, covered, for an additional 15 minutes. After 15 minutes, remove from heat, rinse the tapioca pearls in cold water, and drain. NOTE: The cooking time above is a general guideline. If you shorten the cooking time, you will get chewier tapioca balls. Cook longer and you will get less elastic tapioca balls. Add the cooked tapioca pearl to your favorite Bubble Tea recipe.